


Lunch

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Facial Shaving, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: The boys go to lunch Elaine and Nana.





	

The three husbands sat down in chairs on one side of the table in the restaurant. "Mom and Nana should be here any minute. " TJ said and held onto Bucky's hand with both of his. After the waiter asked what they wanted to drink he looked over the see Bucky's nervous face. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing it's just a little crazy in here." TJ could admit it was loud and crowded there.

"Do you wanna go home because that's fine. Nana and Mom would totally understand. "

Bucky closed his eyes for a second. "No I'm gonna be fine. Can ya just keep holdin my hand?"

"Of course. " He kissed his stubble covered cheek. "Man, you need to shave."

"How bout you help? Later tonight? "

"Sure. You always seem to cut yourself. "

"First of all I'm ninety-nine so I'm allowed to forget things, second, I'm surprised you're so good at it because you don't even grow hair on your face."

"Yes I do!" TJ said laughing. "I just don't want a beard or a five o'clock shadow like you."

"We should make Steve grow a beard."

"What?" Steve heard his name. 

TJ crinkled his nose and leaned over to look at his husband. "What would Steve look like with a beard? "

"Trust me, TJ, it's the sexiest thing you've ever seen. And it feels amazing when he eat you out."

"Mmmmm. Sold."

"What?" He said again.

"All I want for Valentines day is for you to stop saving and eat me out." TJ said his request like a completely normal conversation while Bucky struggled to not cry laughing between them.

"Can do." Steve said before they saw Elaine and her mother walk in and take a seat. "Hi Elaine, hi Margaret."

"Hello, Steven, James, TJ. "

"Oh just call me Nana. Hey little shit."

"Hi Nana." TJ smiled

The oldest woman sat across from Steve. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I was wondering, do you have any younger friends. "

Everyone at the table looked shocked, TJ horrified, Steve continued on. "Like how younger?"

"Not any younger than eighty."

Steve gazed at Bucky in thought. "I don't think we know anybody who fits that criteria but I'll tell ya if we do."

"I'm just surprised I didn't get married again before TJ. "

"Hey!" TJ smiled and fake gasped. 

"I'm sorry but I thought you were going to be a single Pringle forever."

"Me too. " Elaine joined in. "You had a new boyfriend just about every three days."

"I was trying to find love."

Nana raised an eyebrow. "For three days at a time? "

"Ever heard of love at first sight? " She rolled her eyes. Bucky felt TJ lightly rub his finger over his hand. "Apparently it worked. And now you're the single Pringle. "

"Anyway. Steve I found something the other day for you to see." Elaine dug through her purse and pulled out an envelope of pictures. She pulled out the stack and showed him a picture. 

"Is that TJ!"

"Yes. This was Christmas when he was three." Minature TJ was standing next to a tree towering over him, thumb in his mouth, adorned in blue PJ's covered in shields. "And his favorite thing in the whole world was Captian America. "

"I remember that." Nana added. "He had a Captain America blanket that he wouldn't-"

"Couldn't. " TJ corrected behind his hand that was doing a poor job of hiding his red face.

"My mistake, he couldn't sleep without the blanket that had your face on it and when he was four he taught himself how to read so he could understand the "cap comics" as he called them. "

"He just loved you. You too, Bucky. Ask him anything about Captian America or Bucky Barnes he could answer it."

"I think that's sweet." Bucky said and kissed his husband's rosy cheek.

Steve was given the stack and looked through a few, put it back in the envelope and pushed them towards Elaine who pushed them back.

"Oh no. They're yours. I want you to have them."

"Really? "

"I have copies. Think of it as an early valentine's day gift."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to get them framed and hung."

TJ groaned.

After eating and a drive home TJ sat on the bathroom sink with Bucky standing between his thights. "Ready? "

"As I'll ever be Baby-Doll. " TJ pushed down the button on the shaving cream can so that white foam piled on his hand. He wiped the cream on Bucky's face so a generous amount was covering the dark stubble, he lined the new razor on the corner of his jaw and pulled forward leaving a streak of freshly shaven skin. After finishing the rest of his face Bucky was clear of facial hair. "Is it smooth?"

"Let me check." TJ brought his cheek to Bucky's and rubbed the skin, getting no friction. "Smooth."

"I ment check with your hand, dork."

"I've never seen it this smooth before. " TJ grabbed gently underneath Bucky's chin, flicked his thumb in the cleft, lead him to his lips and lightly kissing him. "Better. No scratch."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions keep me posting!


End file.
